Kuroko no Basket Short Stories!
by Kelandry5
Summary: A collection of really short short stories about the characters from KnB! All randomness. Each chapter is a separate story. Updated whenever I write a new one. 1: I Didn't Know We Had A Test! 2: KnB Chat Room 1 3: What War Has Done (akakuro) 4: Don't Leave Me (aokuro)
1. I Didn't Know We Had A Test!

_A bunch of random short stories focused on the characters from Kuroko no Basket updated as I write them. Each chapter will be a separate story._

I Didn't Study

 _Kise didn't study..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kise shook his head dramatically before practically slamming it on the table.

"What's wrong Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, taking another sip of his vanilla milkshake.

"We have a test in two days AND I HAVEN'T STUDDIED!"

"And who's fault is that Ryouta?" Akashi demanded.

"Mine…"

"You know the teacher announced the test two weeks ago?" Kuroko reminded him with his usual deadpanned expression.

"Yeah Kise, pay attention." Aomine nudged the blond. Kise lifted his head and elbowed the navy haired teen.

"Shut-up Aominicchi! You didn't know until today either!" Kise shouted.

"Yes I did."

"Oh? Then what was that fearful look for when the teacher wrote the reminder on the board today?" Midorima pushed up his glasses (not that he needed to) and ate his fries while Aomine growled at him like some wild animal.

"Daiki. Behave." Akashi scolded.

"We're all going to die!" Kise whined and slammed his head back on the table.

"Stop being so dramatic Ryouta!"

"Kise-chin shouldn't bang his head like that. Hitting your head kills brain cells." Muraskibara commented.

"I don't think Kise has to worry about that!" Aomine laughed. Even Kuroko smiled at that one.

"Aominicchi! Kurokocchi! You're so mean!"

"Sorry Kise-kun." Kuroko apologized, although it was hard to tell if it was sincere on not.

"You'll just have to study harder for the next two days to make up for lost time Ryouta."

"Akashicchi! I can't study that hard!"

"Shut up mister 'probably started studying before the test was even annoucned' guy." Aomine hissed before realizing that probably wasn't a good idea. Too bad it took an angry Akashi with scissors at his throat to realize his mistake. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I take it back."

Akashi glared before being pulled back into his seat by Kuroko.

"Don't kill him here Akashi. There are witnesses." Kuroko whispered in his monotone voice and Akashi smirked.

"You're right Tetsuya."

"Tetsu!"

"You dug your own grave Aomine-kun."

"And for the record, I don't need to study." Akashi pointed out smugly. Everyone but Kuroko groaned.

"Also for the record, I have been studying since we began the new material." Midorima pointed out.

"So have I." Kuroko announced.

"I started when the teacher first announced the test." Murasakibara added disinterested.

"Wait…so Aominicchi and I are the only ones who haven't started studying yet!" Kise whined again.

"Don't lump me in with you! I started studying during lunch!" Aomine wacked Kise over the head.

"That's practically the same thing Aominicchi!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is Aomine-kun."

"Might I remind you two that I expect perfect scores from all the regulars." Akashi threatened causing everyone to gulp.

"Akashi-kun….perfect scores may be pushing it. You're the only one who always gets perfect scores."

"Fine. Anything below an 90 is unacceptable and will result in a quadrupled training schedule."

"My life is over!" Kise whined again.

"So is mine…." The navy haired teen agreed. Murasakibara and Midorima ignored them. They obviously weren't worried. Kuroko was too focused on his empty milkshake to care about their death sentence.


	2. KnB Chat Room

**KnB Chat Room 1**

 _A short look into the KnB chat room._

* * *

Kuroko: Getting blood off your hands is tough

Aomine:…

Kise: Why do you have blood on your hands?

Akashi: Congrats. I'm proud of you Tetsuya.

Murasakibara: Did you crush someone?

Kise:….uh…..Why is Akashicchi congratulating Kurokocchi?

Akashi: For his first murder. I'm so proud. You grew up so fast. *Wipes fake tear from cheek*

Midorima: Try rubbing alcohol.

Kuroko: I didn't murder anyone Akashi-kun. I had a nose bleed…..

Akashi: Oh…that's too bad.

Aomine: What the hell?

Kise: I'm lost

Aomine: That's because you're an idiot.

Kise: Says you!

Midorima: Says everyone.

Kise: Why is everyone so mean to me!

Murasakibara: Because you didn't buy me snacks

Kise:….

Aomine:….

Akashi: …

Midorima: …..

Kuroko: I need new friends.

Kagami: What about me?

Kuroko: …I seriously need new friends…..


	3. What War Has Done

Yes, I know I still need to update everything else but I'm struggling with that so in the meantime, have this short story.

Comments Appreciated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuroko glared at the sniper rifle in his hands as he polished in once again. He hated the gun just like he hated the knives tucked away in various places on his body. Just like he hated what he used those weapons for. Just like he hated who he had become. Like he hated this war. Like he hated everything.

But for all his hate, he cleaned his tools dutifully and preformed his job as an assassin flawlessly. He could almost laugh. He had been a terrible shot on the basketball court, but give him a gun or even a knife to throw, and he never seemed to miss. The fact he hated hurting others only made the circumstances more ironic.

Thinking about it, he couldn't stop a slight but cynical giggle from escaping his throat. His hand slapped over his chapped lips the moment the sound reached his ears. He shouldn't be laughing.

"Tetsuya?" A familiar voice broke through Kuroko's thoughts. Raising his head, his eyes locked with Akashi Seijuro's.

"Sorry Seijuro," Kuroko mumbled.

"For what, Love?"

Kuroko blushed at the pet name and tore his eyes away from the red ones of his lover. "For laughing."

"You're allowed to laugh. You should do it more often," Akashi's lips stretched into a gentle smile as he crossed the floor. He lowered himself onto the floor next to Kuroko. "I am curious as to what made you laugh though. It's a sound I hardly hear anymore."

"It was nothing funny, I can assure you of that."

"Oh? Well, I won't force you to share."

Kuroko nodded, his attention back on the rifle in his hands. He finished cleaning it before setting it aside with forced care.

With the rifle out of his hands, he leaned into Akashi's side and took his hand. The familiar scent of cinnamon greeted his nose making him feel a bit calmer. If only he could stay like this forever. If only he never had to kill again. If only the war would be over. If only he could remember this scent of cinnamon when the metallic scent of blood assaulted him.

If only a lot of things. But those things could not be and he had work to do. With a sigh, Kuroko pulled away.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hand which was still intertwined with his.

Kuroko squeezed back. "I have a mission tonight. I have to leave soon."

"Oh." Akashi let go and looked down at his lap. "My father neglected to tell me he was sending you out again."

"I'll be back before dawn." Kuroko placed a chaste kiss on Akashi's cheek and stood up.

Akashi watched as Kuroko checked each of his knives and filled a pack with flash and smoke bombs, lock picks, and various tools. When the pack was closed, he stood too and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist from behind while nuzzling his face into Kuroko's neck and giving it a quick kiss.

"Seijuro?" Kuroko's voice came out as a whisper.

"Yes?"

"How….how can you still love me after all I've done; after all the people I've killed?"

As hard as he tried, Kuroko couldn't keep a few tears from leaking out the corner of his eyes. Akashi's embrace tightened at the crack in Kuroko's voice.

"I've killed too. We had to. We did it to survive, Tetsuya."

"What you have done and what I have done are different!" Kuroko shouted. "Your life is being threatened when you kill, but me? I just… there's no threat. I sneak up and… I don't even give them a chance to fight… it's different," he sobbed, his whole body shaking.

Unwrapping his arms, Akashi forced Kuroko to face him. He brushed away the tears with his thumb then took both of Kuroko's hands in a tight grip. "Tetsuya. They were a threat to us. Maybe they weren't in that moment, but if they had lived, many innocent lives may have been lost."

"So that gives me the right to take theirs?"

Akashi sighed, "you did what you had to do. Just like we all have. This is war."

"I hate war."

"As do I," Akashi pulled Kuroko into another hug, "but please don't hate yourself. If you must hate someone, hate the enemy. Hate my father for telling you to do this. Hate me for letting him if you must. Just… don't hate yourself."

"I could never hate you," Kuroko shook his head. Hesitantly, he placed his arms around his lover and gripped the fabric of his shirt. "And I can't stop hating what I've done, but-"

"Don't go tonight." Akashi interrupted. "I'll tell my father you aren't doing this anymore."

"That won't change what I've already done."

"Still, you won't have to do it anymore. He can find someone else."

"No." Kuroko pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"No?"

"I'm sorry for getting so upset. You're right. This is war. What we do here…it's to survive."

"Tetsuya-"

"I'm not going to put this burden on someone else."

Tetsuya…"

Kuroko shook his head and turned away grabbing his pack. This was not the time for this and Akashi had more important things to worry about than his lovers guilt and ability to do his damn job. Akashi was right that this was war. They all were killers now. How they killed didn't matter. Getting upset over it was pointless. He was doing what was necessary for them to survive. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he willed his emotions to calm down and his thoughts to focus on the task at hand. Then he forced his lips into a smile and turned back to face Akashi.

"I have to go. I'll be back before dawn but please don't wait up," he said, shouldering his pack.

Akashi nodded. "Just come back safe."

Something Akashi couldn't identify flickered in Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko gave Akashi a chaste kiss on the lips then quickly turned towards the door.

"Hey," Akashi caught Kuroko's hand, "this is only temporary."

Tetsuya turned to face Seijuro once again meeting eyes. "Life is temporary. Everything is temporary. That doesn't make this easier."

"Tets-"

"Forget it. I have to go."

Pulling away, Tetsuya rushed from the room as quickly as his legs could carry him. Seijuro meant well, but those last words echoed in Tetsuya's head like a threat more than a comfort as he checked his knives.


	4. Don't Leave Me

**WARNING! self-harm**

 _I don't even know anymore. I was feeling down and started writing. This started out as one thing and it just went where it wanted to...I don't even know.._

 _Basically, Aomine is caring for Kuroko after a trauma and whenever Kuroko is triggered he turns to self-harm. This is one of those times._

 _Also, for some reason, ff doesn't seem to want to let me start new stories. If it does, I will likely move this to it's own thing. But as of right now, after choosing the category, all I get is a blank page so..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He wanted to. He wanted to break open his skin. He wanted to watch the crimson creep out from between the cracks and color his arm. He wanted to paint the floor a vibrant red. He wanted to feel that all too familiar sting and the rhythmic thud of his pulse quickening. He wanted to relish in the coolness of the metal severing his skin again and again and again. He wanted to savor the relief brought by such a simple act as cutting his own skin.

And the blade was right there. It was where he always kept it. Unlike people or animals, it didn't leave. It didn't betray him. It was there when he needed it, no matter the time or reason. It never left him to battle the demons alone in the darkest hours of the night. It never turned it's back on him or asked him to conceal his pain behind a dreadful mask. It only asked for crimson blood in return for freedom; in return for relief. That hardly seemed too high a price. And paying was not troublesome.

He wanted to pay.

He wanted to give himself to his steel friend. He wanted to be one. He wanted to feel its touch.

And it was begging. He could practically hear it calling out to him. Just once. Maybe a few more times. It was what he wanted. It would make him feel better. It would end this suffering. It would end this feeling of suffocating; of being crushed beneath a dire weight. Perhaps it was only temporary, but even a moment of freedom was something.

Reaching into his pocket, Kuroko's index finger brushed against the dull edge of the blade as though needing assurance it was truly there. It hadn't left. Of course it hadn't left. It was dependable after all. Perhaps the only thing in this universe that could be described with such a word.

The corner of Kuroko's lips curved upward forming the slightest of smiles.

He wrapped his fingers around the blade carrassing it gently as he pulled it from his pocket. Light from the wall scones adoring the bathroom walls bounced off the stainless surface but Kuroko didn't see. His eyes were closed.

His expression was peaceful as he held the blade. He was so close to freedom now. All that was left was to place the metal against his skin, press down, and pull. Then there would be relief.

He opened his eyes. His gaze rested on his arms littered with scabs and old scars. There wasn't an untouched spot. Perhaps he had been doing this too long. Perhaps he had a problem. Perhaps…. But it didn't matter.

He found a relatively clear spot. There were no recent scars or scabs so it would do. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the razor between his thumb and index finger and placed the sharp edge against his skin.

He pressed down.

He pulled across.

His breath hitched.

His lifted the razor away and stared at his arm. Slowly but surely, red blood seeped out of the wound. The relief was almost instant but not enough. He needed more.

Pressing the blade against the same spot, he pulled across again deepening the cut. A stronger sting, but not enough. More. He needed more.

He pressed it down again. He pulled across again. He watched the blood seep out again. It was flowing faster now. He felt as though he had just stepped outside after being cooped up in a stuff room for weeks. He felt as though he could breathe. The weight that threatened to crush him was easing away.

And the blood, it was beautiful. Mesmirizing.

He could stop now, but he wanted more.

There was a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him to stop. He should probably listen, but he didn't. He pressed the blade against uncut skin and started a new line.

The blood was dripping onto the bathroom tiles now, splattering as it hit and decorating his pant leg. He didn't care. He deepened the second line.

This was relief. This was freedom.

"Tetsu!" Aomine's voice rang through the apartment.

At the sound of his name being called out, Kuroko's grip on the blade instinctively loosened leaving it to fall to the floor. Entire body frozen, he stared wide eyed at his bloody arm until he heard his name again, this time sounding strained and fearful.

When he looked up, Aomine was standing in the door way, eyes wide as saucers.

 _From Aomine's pov_

Not again. He had only been gone for a short while. Everything was fine when he left. But everything was always fine… until it wasn't. Aomine's entire body shook and it seemed as though his feet were glued to their spot but he forced them forward.

"Tetsu." Aomine whispered as he crouched down in front of the smaller man. Not caring if he got blood on his clothes, Aomine pulled Kuroko into a tight embrace. "I told you I would be right back, Tetsu."

Kuroko was silent, his body refusing to melt into the embrace. His gaze was at the wall but Aomine knew Kuroko wasn't actually seeing anything right now.

Adjusting his arms a bit, Aomine lifted Kuroko off the floor and on to the counter thankful he was so light. "I gotta get you cleaned up, k?"

There was no response again, but Aomine didn't expect one. He pulled away and turned on the sink water. With a sigh, he took a cloth and began cleaning Kuroko's wounds careful to not disturb the scabs from the last incident that still adorned his arms.

So many scars and now there would be two more. He shouldn't have left or waited until morning when leaving wouldn't be so triggering. Yet he knew there was no point in blaming himself for this. He'd made that mistake too often in the beginning.

If only he could get Kuroko proper help…

Another sigh. Aomine set aside the blood soaked cloth an wrapped Kuroko's arm in gauze with practiced movements. This was what he could do. And as long as the cuts didn't go too deep, this was enough for now.

He placed a quick kiss on Kuroko's lips before pulling him into another embrace. This time, he felt Kuroko's body relax, the tension fleeing.

"Daiki…" Kuroko's voice was muffled by Aomine's shirt.

"It's okay Tetsu." Aomine ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair as Kuroko's body began to shake with silent sobs. This was all he could do.

"I thought you left me." Kuroko mumbled.

"I'd never leave you, Tetsu. I went to buy us some food, just like I said."

"I thought you were lying. I thought you weren't coming back."

"I know. It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Aomine pulled away again giving Kuroko's forhead a kiss as he did so. "I bought ice cream," he smiled, "want some?"

Kuroko sniffed and wiped his eyes. "What about dinner?"

Aomine giggled. "We can have that if you want, but I thought ice cream sounded better."

"It does."

"Then let's eat some ice cream."

After helping Kuroko down from the counter, Aomine leaned over and pressed his lips against Kuroko's. "I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you too."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Comments appreciated!**


End file.
